The recovery of Esmeralda/Fight on the balcony
This is the scene where Esmeralda recovers and the fight on the balcony in Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Quasi bursts into the bedroom jubilantly Quasimodo: We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see! Crash Bandicoot: We helped him, Orla and Oisin. didn't move Quasimodo: Esmeralda? Wake up! You're safe now. Ryan F-Freeman: Sean, Orla, Oisin? Wake up, please. taps Esmeralda's face. Ryan feels Sean's head Quasimodo: Esmeralda? Oh, no! gets a spoonful of water, and tries to make her drink it. She doesn't Quasimodo: Oh, no. Ryan F-Freeman: Sean? Orla? Oisin? Meg Griffin: Oh my. starts to cry. Ryan begins to cry as Meg comforts Ryan and Crash lowers his ears in sadness. Frollo enters and touches Quasi's hump with something behind his back. Linda, in her Shrederette suit comes to Ryan and pat him on his head Quasimodo: You "killed" her. Frollo: It is my duty. Horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. Ryan F-Freeman: You did this to them. Linda Ryan: I have no choice. It is tragic and I hope you forgive me. Ryan F-Freeman: sniffs Frollo: There, there, Quasimodo. I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering.. Linda Ryan: And Ryan, I know you miss Connor and it is time for you and Meg to join Connor Lacey.... her dagger raises his dagger. Quasi sees Frollo's shadow and Ryan notices Linda's shadow Frollo and Linda Ryan: Forever. gasps and Linda tries to stab him but Ryan grabs her wrist, trying to stop her from stabbing him. Quasi grabs Frollo's arm to try and stop Frollo from stabbing Quasi Meg Griffin: Come on, Ryan! You can do it! Linda Ryan: angrly Red (Angry Birds): I'll help you, Quasi! Linda Ryan: Stay out of this, bird! struggles then wrestled the dagger out of Frollo's hand. Ryan managed to get the dagger from Linda's hand. Quasi backs Frollo to a corner and Ryan threatens to kill Linda Frollo: (cowardly) Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo. Quasimodo: (angry) No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! the dagger away Linda Ryan: Wait! Ryan! Don't kill me! I'm not a threat! Ryan F-Freeman: No, Linda. The reason Sean and your kids trust me because I saved them. And now, Meg and I know Sean and your kids trust me because I am kind unlike you. Linda's dagger away Esmeralda: Quasimodo? Sean Ryan: Ryan? Orla and Oisin: Guys? [Quasi turns and sees Esmeralda sitting on the bed.) Quasimodo: Esmeralda! sees Sean and his kids are alive and hugs them Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! Linda Ryan: Sunset Shimmer's voice What?! Frollo: She lives! out a sword Linda Ryan: They live as well! out her claws Quasimodo: No! Crash Bandicoot: Guys, let's get away from them! Exterme get away! carries Esmeralda and runs out onto the balcony. Ryan runs with Meg, carrying Sean while Crash and Red got Orla and Oisin. Frollo and Linda follows, but when they gets outside, Frollo and Linda looks around and sees nothing but gargoyles (including a gargoyle (which represents Pumbaa from The Lion King). Then, Frollo’s walks towards the edge and spots Quasimodo and Esmeralda hanging on the edge and Linda spots Ryan, Meg and their friends Frollo: Leaving so soon? Linda Ryan: Going somewhere, Ryan and Friends? swings his sword, but Quasi dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Linda swings her blades but Ryan blocks the attack with his Keyblade. Down on the ground, the guards stop to watch Guard: Look! Up there! swings back for another attack Quasimodo: Hang on! Meg Griffin: Protect Sean and his kids, Red and Crash! swings off again, just narrowly missing Frollo's sword. Ryan blocks Linda's attacks with his Keyblade. Red protects Sean and his kids with Crash as they hold onto their Keyblades. Frollo got Quasi cornered and Meg blocks Linda's attack with her Keyblade and Ryan knocked Linda's helmet off Linda Ryan: Curses! Frollo: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. Quasimodo: What? Ryan F-Freeman: Frollo is the one who killed Quasi's mom. Linda Ryan: Yes, Ryan. And I know you would risk your life to save my husband and my kids. Meg Griffin: You won’t win, Linda. Linda Ryan: We'll see. Frollo: Now, I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! swings his cape, covering Quasi's head. But as he tries to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well. Now Frollo is hanging onto Quasi, who is hanging onto Esmeralda. Frollo throws his cape around another gargoyle and pulls himself over. Linda grabs Ryan but Meg pushes her away. Red tries his best to hold Linda down but she kicked him aside with Crash Esmeralda: Hold on. Hold on. Meg Griffin: You can do it, Esmeralda. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, I hope he makes it. rises on a gargoyle cackling as he raise his sword. Linda readies her claw blades and aims it at Ryan, laughing evilly and crazily Frollo: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! Linda Ryan: Now I will kill you, Ryan, just like I killed Connor Lacey and his Irelander team! Sean, Orla and Oisin: Ryan, watch out! gargoyle however, begins to crack. Frollo is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the 'goyle comes to life and roars. Frollo screams. Linda charges at Ryan but he ducks and flips Linda over the edge just as the gargoyle breaks and sends Frollo falling Frollo: screams Linda Ryan: Cruse you, Ryan! Curse yooooooooooooouuuuuuu!!!!! and Linda fall into the molten copper below. Ryan gives a sigh Ryan F-Freeman: Connor, Linda is gone now. Hope you will rest. Meg Griffin: But, Esmeralda is trying to pull Quasi up, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. We need to help her. Sean Ryan: Hurry, Guys. She can't hold on much longer! Esmeralda: Quasimodo! Quasi! slips loose and begins to fall Esmeralda: No!!! falls right along the building, close enough for Phoebus to catch him several floors below and pull him back into the building. When Quasi sees who has caught him, he and Phoebus hug. Esmeralda comes running in. After Esmeralda hugs him, he takes Esmeralda's hand and Phoebus' hand, and puts them together. They kiss, and Quasi smiles broadly. Ryan and the others watch Orla Ryan: That's sweet. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts